Slenderman
by Tentaiki H Funf
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dikejar oleh orang gila yang menyamar sebagai sosok Slenderman? Dan buruknya lagi, sosok slenderman itu ternyata seorang psikopat yang mencintaimu./AU/SasuNaru/GORE/Warning Inside.


_Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dikejar oleh orang gila yang menyamar sebagai sosok Slenderman?  
Dan buruknya lagi, sosok slenderman itu ternyata seorang psikopat yang mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Crime/Horror/Romance*maybe***

**RATED M PLEASE! UNDER THE AGE PLEASE KLIK BACK**

**WITH A GORE AND YAOI**

**My First One Shot**

_Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena menghapus fic saya yang berjudul __**"Horror in Summer with Couldy"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Slenderman**

**© Tentaiki H Funf**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden _'pemutusan sepihak' _olehku kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Semua alat komunikasiku ku singkirkan untuk sementara untuk menghindarinya.

Sebenarnya alasan aku melakukan ini adalah, yah aku memang harus melepaskannya. Aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri kalau aku adalah pria normal. Bukan pria gay yang suka melakukan homoseksual sepertinya. Yah walaupun aku sudah berkali-kali melakukannya bersamanya sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi sungguh aku dipaksa dan diancam olehnya.

Aku ingin berhenti. Aku harus menjadi pria normal seperti dahulu kala. Kembali mencintai Haruno Sakura, gadis idamanku sekaligus teman sepermainanku.

Semuanya berawal dari dua tahun lalu. Sifat Sasuke padaku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat padaku. Sifat arogan dan posesifnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai puncaknya dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Kau tahu, itu gila. Aku sempat menolaknya tapi entah kenapa dia berubah beringas dan seperti psikopat yang menggila menurutku. Sampai-sampai aku bisa mati rasa bila berfikir akan melihatnya seperti dulu lagi. Dan akhrnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya padaku.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar gila menurutku! Bahkan bagiku yang seorang Uzumaki! Umm ya, ayah dan ibuku seorang mantan agen CIA untuk jelasnya.

Orang tuaku belum mengetahui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Kami bukannlah hanya sekedar sepasang sahabat yang sering menginap di rumah masing-masing—untuk yeah, melakukan hubungan intim. Siapa yang akan curiga saat kami berduaan dalam satu kamar?

Oleh sebab itu, sebelum pikiran gila Sasuke mengarah pada pertunangan dan segala hal yang harusnya dilakukan sepasang kekashi—maksudku antara wanita dan pria, bukan pria dan pria—aku harus segera mengakhir hal gila yang sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun lebih ini.

Semua alat komunikasi milikku kumatikan. Sasuke tidak akan bisa melacak aku dimana sekarang, semua bagian dari SIM Card sampai data-data ponsel dan alat elektronikku sudah kuhancurkan. Ini memang pengorbanan yang dibutuhkan untuk masa depanku yang lebih normal.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan dan mengedipkan perlahan mataku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang bercahaya karena mendapat penerangan dari lampu neon yang kupasang di tengah ruangan. Semuanya akan segera kembali normal sebentar lagi. Aku tersenyum kecut, berfikir telah menyianyiakan dua tahun terakhirku dengan berpacaran dengan orang gila.

TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu kamarku membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku. Aku segera bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Naruto, mau ikut ke Sport Bar?" itu Rock Lee. Seperti biasa dia selalu menatapku dengan bersemangat.

Aku sedang menginap di sebuah apartemen kecil-kecilan di Osaka. Tentu saja, untuk menghindari si gila itu, dan menghindari kepenatan tinggal di kota besar.

"Boleh. Aku ambil jaket dulu," aku menyetujui ajakannya. Mungkin saja bisa membantuku melupakan masalah Sasuke gila itu.

"Oke," sahutnya.

Kuambil jaket dengan logo Jaguar(salah satu klub baseball kebanggan Jepang) dan mengenakannya. Bagaimanapun kita akan menuju sebuah Sport Bar. Tentu saja aku harus menyesuaikan pakaian. Lihat saja Lee yang sudah mengekan kaos Polo berlogo Spirits itu.

"Kau bawa ponsel Naruto?" tanya Lee begitu melihatku mengunci pintu apartemenku dan menyusulnya.

Aku menggeleng tegas. Apa dia masih belum jelas dengan cerita yang sudah kuceritakan padanya beberapa hari lalu?

"Ternyata hidupmu susah juga ya Naruto," dia tersenyum kearahku.

Kami masih berjalan kaki santai. Masih pukul Tujuh, dan syukurlah jalanan cukup sepi. Aku sebenarnya cukup bosan melihat jalanan yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia berjas yang menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu mau kuperkenalkan pada gadis-gadis di sana? Aku kenal beberapa," ajaknya. Itu Ide yang benar-benar bagus Lee! Akhirnya otakmu bekerja!

"Boleh," jawabku sedikit girang.

"Aku bawa kamera juga loh," dia menunjukka kamera digital yang sedari tadi disimpannya di saku depan celana jeans birunya.

"Hei, jangan sebarkan gossip dengan itu ya," tukasku.

"Hahaha aku tahu kok," dia tersenyum renyah.

Kurang lebih sudah sepuluh menit kami berjalan dibawah kelamnya langit malam yang untungnya masih ditaburi berjuta bintang dan sebuah bulan yang bersinar bulan. Kami berhenti melangkah begitu berada di depan sebuah bar yang bagian depan kacanya dihiasi banyak lampu neon kuning bertuliskan 'Sport Bar'.

"Ayo," Lee melangkahkan kakinya, dan sensor gerak pada pintu kaca menyadari kehadiran kami segera bergeser ke kanan dank e kiri, member jalan bagi kami.

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Berjalan sebiasa mungkin dengan kedua tangan yang kusembunyikan di dalam kantong-kantong jaket oranyeku.

Suasana bar ini tidak berubah. Tetap berbau lime—mungkin hobi si pemilik. Enam televisi layar datar yang berada di dinding bar ini masih setia menyala dan menampilkan berbagai pertandingan olahraga. Dari voli pantai yang pemain wanitanya selalu mengenakan bikini sampai pertandingan baseball di Tokyo Dome sore tadi.

"Naruto kemarilah," suara itu. Lee memanggilku rupanya.

Aku segera menyusulnya yang sudah berada di depan meja bartender. Di mejanya terdapat segelas minuman berwarna biru jernih. Itu Vodka Mint. Aku tahu itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Hinata," Lee menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata err—aneh?

"Ini Ino," Lee menunjuk seorang gadis berpakaian terbuka pada bagian perut dan bermata aquamarine.

"Ini Temari," Lee menunjuk seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama denganku.

"S-salam K-kenal, U-Uzumaki N-Naruto." Oh sial! Kenapa aku malah salah tingkah seperti ini. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Seperti ini kah menjadi pria normal yang menyukai seorang gadis? Rasanya—cukup menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

"Hey dia lucu Lee. Tak kusangka kau punya tekan berwajah imut seperti dia Lee," gadis yang bernama Temari menaruh lengannya pada pundak Lee dan bersandar padanya.

"Apa salahnya aku punya teman seperti dia Temrai-san?" Lee hanya bisa merespon pertanyaan aneh itu dengan cibiran kecil.

"Wa-watashi wa Hinata d-desu…," Seorang gadis yang manis. Tidak! Dia benar-benar manis menurutku! Tengah mengarahkan tangannya padaku. Apa dia berniat bersalaman denganku? Tanpa pikir panjang segera kuraih tangan pucatnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulitku saat kami bersalaman. Oh sungguh jantungku seperti ingin meloncat saat tangan kami saling bertemu dan mengait.

"Hey, ayo foto!" Lee kembali memperlihatkan kemera digitalnya yang berwarna merah mengkilap itu.

"Ku foto ya?" Ino meraih kamera itu dan memeletkan lidahnya kepada Lee.

"Boleh. Tolong foto Naruto dan Hinata dulu ya Ino, sepertinya mereka mulai akrab," nada bicara Lee kali ini benar-benar seperti melihat sepasang kekasih baru.

Dan kami berdua pun saling berfoto. Kulihat Hinata saat berfoto hanya bisa memperlihatkan senyum malu-malu khasnya. Sementara aku—entahlah, aku tak bisa berekspresi lagi karena gugup.

Tepat pukul sembilan aku dan Lee memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Karena Lee besok mau tidak mau harus bangun sangat pagi. Besok ia harus berangkat ke Tokyo untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebgai pelatih khusus bagi Gaara Sabaku yang seorang pitcher kebanggan Jepang.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya," Lee masih memamerkan senyum menawannya pada beberapa gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkerumun di sekitar alis teba itu. memang Lee sedikit terkenal di bar ini sebagai pelatih khusus.

Aku menyerahkan beberapa Yen pada bartender untuk membayar minuman dan hot dog—dan membayarkan bagian Lee—ini bagian menyebalkannya sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku harus berterimakasih padanya, karena membuatku bisa merasakan jatuh cintab secara normal pada seorang gadis lagi. Apalagi aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat email dari Hyuuga Hinata! Aku benar-benar tak sabar untu mengiriminya email nanti.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar mentraktirku Naruto," Lee kembali mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya—yang entah datang dari mana—dari giginya.

"Sama-sama. Bisa pinjam Kameramu? Baterainya belum habis kan?" Aku menengadahkan tangannku meminta kamera digitalnya.

"Belum. Nih," dia menyerahkan kamera milikknya.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manis Hyuuga Hinata di foto itu. bagaimana ekspresi-ekspresi manisnya. Bagaimana dia tersenyum. Bagimana dia menahan rona di wajahnya terlihat. Oh benar-benar gadis yang manis!

Saat aku menekan tombol zoom untuk melihat jelas rona samar di wajah Hinata—walaupun yang kulakukan ini sangat konyol dan aneh tapi rasanya aku sangat menyukai hal ini—aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sesosok pria—menurutku—tengah mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang tengah menurutku tengah menatap kami dari gang sempit menuju dapur utama bar tadi. Dan bagian mengerikannya, ternyata sosok itu berwajah rata. Dia tidak memiliki hidung, mata, mulut, atapun telinga.

"L-Lee," Aku meneguk ludahku untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang tiba-tba saja terasa kering.

"Lihat, apa yang kutemukan," aku menunjukan sosok mengerikan yang tertangkap kameranya.

Lee berjengat sebentar. Dia terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia merampas kameranya dari tanganku dengan cepat. Aku tahu dia tak kalah ketakutannya denganku. Apalagi ditambah dengan suasana sepi jalanan yang membuat bulu kudukku sempat berdiri.

"S-Slenderman," Lee mengucapkan kata yang asing bagiku dengan terbata-bata. Bola matanya terus menatap tajam gambar pada kameranya itu. ekspresinya itu, membuatku yakin kalau yang baru saja aku zoom itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Slenderman?" Aku mengulangi perkataanya.

"Iya. Ini Slenderman. Sosok ini hanyalah sebuah desain dari seorang pemenang pada lomba desain grafis horror tahun lalu Naruto," jelas Lee padaku.

Apa? Jadi itu sosok imajinatif yang dibuat oleh seseorang dan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pemenang desain grafis horror? Lalu, kenapa dia ada di dunia nyata? Yah, itu pertanyaannya. Kenapa dia ada di dunia nyata?

"Hahaha, mungkin ini hanya orang aneh yang sedang mengikuti cosplay horror atau semacamnya," Lee menantongi lagi kameranya. Aku tahu dia berusaha menenangkanku.

"K-kau benar," aku membenarkan perkataanya—menenangkan diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga benci hantu. Aku sangat takut hantu! Memlebihi aku ketakutanku pada Uchiha Sasuke!

Tapi bayangan sosok tanpa wajah itu masih teringat di kepalaku. Semoga saja dia memang orang gila sejenis Sasuke yang sedang singgah di sebuah bar. Tapi anehnya, kenapa saat itu tidak ada yang menyadarinya?

"Aku dulua ya Lee," Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Ya," Lee mengangguk. "Oyasumi Naruto."

Aku balas mengangguk. "Kau juga."

Aku langsung memasuki kamar apartemenku. Keadaan gelap dalam apartemenku langsung menyapaku. Aku tadi sepertinya lupa menyalakan semua lampu saat berangkat tadi.

"Hufft," dengan helaan nafas aku pun meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh itu sampai lupa menyalakan lam—"

"Konbanwa Uzumaki Naruto."

Suara itu! Suara itu! detak jantungku langsung berdetak sangat cepat. Benar-benar cepat ketimbang saat aku selesai berlari saat tes lari waktu masih sekolah dulu. Ini suara—Uchiha Sasuke!

"Sasuke!?" Aku berteriak lantang menahan rasa takutku. Walaupun sekujur tubuhku bergetar ketakutan dan hampir membuatku membeku di tempat—aku tetap berusaha menjulurkan tanganku dan menekan saklar lampu.

Cahaya menyilaukan pun memenuhi kamar apartemenku yang sangat sederhana itu. aku mengerjapkan berkali-kali kelopak mataku untuk membuat pupil mataku beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada.

Dan saat itu juga. Aku melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Di depanku tepat. Sosok yang tadi di tangkap oleh lensa kamera digital Lee. Sosok berwajah rata dan berjas hitam. Slenderman!

"S-Slenderm-man?" Aku terbata-bata menyebutkan nama sosok di depanku. Otakku saat itu melupakan mengenai rekaman pendengaranku mengenai suara Sasuke tadi.

"Bukan Dobe." Suara dingin itu mengalun dan memasuki rongga telingaku. Aku semakin berjengit ngeri saat menyadari bahwa suara itu benar-benar berasal dari psikopat tergila yang pernah ku kenal sepanjang hidupku.

Slenderman yang berada di depanku itu menggerakan tangannya dan melepas topeng wajah datarnya. Menampakkan wajah yang benar-benar tampan dan pucat. Wajah datar itu tergantikan dengan wajah dingin dan dengan imbuhan tatapan tajam bagai pembunuh. Oh percayalah, aku leih baik melihat sosok wwajah rata tadi dari pada wajah super tampan—kuakui itu—saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" rasanya hampir setiap kata yang berhasil kukeluarkan tadi sedikit terdengar bergetar. Aku takutan. Ya, aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"AKu hanya menjemput kekasihku," dia—si gila itu—menatapku datar hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun Sasuke!" Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata secara normal saat ini. Hampir semua perkataanku adalah teriakan—hasil perawananku dnegan rasa takut dalam diriku.

"Hn? Sejak kapan hal itu terjadi?" dia melangkah kearahku. Rambut ravennya tertiup sebentar oleh angin.

Refleks aku melangkah mundur. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mundur kemana pun. Skak mat hey Naruto. Aku tidak bisa lari kemapun lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya minggu lalu Sasuke!" Lagi—aku berteriak.

Dia masih terus berjalan kearahku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku semakin ketakutan mengetahui ada yang aneh darinya—dia aneh, tapi yang kulihat saat ini lain dari biasanya. Iris onix sama sekali tidak bercahaya. Tatapannya seperti hambar.

"Sa-sasuke?" Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mataku saat menyadari tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih yang senada dengan kulitnya tengah menggenggap sesuatu yang mengkilat. Demi Tuhan! Itu Pisau!

"Jadi, alasan aku tidak bisa meneleponmu dank au menghilang selama beberapa hari ini karena kau ingin menjauh dariku?" dia menatapku hambar. Dengan ujung pisau yang tertuju padaku. Siap mengoyakku.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Sadarlah!" Tak sadar aku mencakar-cakar tembok dibelakangku saking ketakutannya. Kepalaku menggeleng kesana-kemari.

"Taukah kau, Dobe—Naruto hatiku hancur berkeping-keping," saat itu aku menyadari wajah datarnya berubah menjadi wajah orang kesepian dan bersedih. Dan saat itu juga aku mnyadari pisau yang dibawahnya sudah diacungkannya ke atas dengan ujung terarah padaku.

"Rasanya sakit Dobe," dia menatapku—lagi.

"UARRGHHHHHHHHH!" Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya menahan sakit di bagian perutku. Bau anyir mulai menusuk indra penciumanku. Dan warna merah kental langsung menyembul dengan volume besar dari perutku akibat tusukan pisau Sasuke.

CRAAT

Sasuke mencabut pisaunya membuat darah menyembur tak karuan dari perutku dan membuatnya berceceran dimana-mana. Mengotori jas hitam Sasuke.

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi dan Lagi pisau Sasuke mengoyak perutku. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku yang lain. Perlahan kesadaranku memudar.

CRAAT

Sepertinya Sasuke menghujamkan pisaunya lagi. Tapi rasa sakitnya sama sekali tidak terasa. Karena semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Naruto, Kau milikku selamanya," Sasuke mencabut pisaunya yang sudah terbalut oleh darah pria yang dicintainya.

"Hanya milikku seorang,"dengan gumanan kecil itu, pisau di tangannya berpindah dari bagian perut ke bagian leher.

"Hanya milikku seorang," diulanginya lagi ucapannya itu. Pisau itu mulai mengiris kulit leher Naruto. Kulit leher yang pernah ia cumbu berkali-kali dan leher yang pernah membuatnya yakin bahwa dengan begitu leher yang penuh dengah hasil kiss-marknya menyatakan pemilik leher itu adalah miliknya. Sepenuhnya.

Mata pisau it uterus bergerak maju. Sampai, bagian kepala dan tubuh Naruto terpisah sepenuhnya.

"Milikku," Sasuke menatap nanar potongan kepala Naruto. Darah masih terus menetes dari pembuluh darah yang menghubungkan antara jantung pujaan hatinya itun dengan otak. Sasuke tahu itu, tapi dia tak peduli, dia malah memeluk potongan kepala itu.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku lagi. Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

**THE END**

Kyaaaaaa~ akhirnya Funf bisa update~

Gomen Minna~ saya terpaksa Hiatus karena laporan praktik saya yang terus berdatangan mendesak saya untuk segera mengerjakan :v *derita loe kali :v

Sebenarnya saya mendapat ide cerita ini setelah membaca urban legend saat ada waktu senggang yang sangat sedikit. Yaitu mau tidur :v

DAN TADA~ MUNCULLAH IDE CERITA YANG ABSURD INI HA HA HA! :v *ketawa gaje

HA HA HA! AYO REVIEW MINNA! HA HA HA! *plak

**Surabaya, 7 Juni 2014. Salam Hangat, Tentaiki H Funf ^^**


End file.
